


The Death of a Potato

by slaymyseoul



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: So here we go!, but its also too short to be a proper story, its just overdramatized mcdonald's tomfoolery, pretty sure this is too long to be a drabble, this title sounds real angsty but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymyseoul/pseuds/slaymyseoul
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP goes to McDonald’s together for the first time, and Person A orders ice cream with their meal. Person A then proceeds to dip their fries (and optionally everything else) in the ice cream before eating them. Person B looks on in horror.Person A is Rocky. Person B is Sanha. This isn’t my OTP (in fact I don’t ship them at all tbh this is just a friendly fic) but you know sometimes you gotta break the rules for the sake of fanfiction.





	

The Scene of the Crime: a rundown McDonalds somewhere between the on-location photo shoot for their latest comeback and the Fantagio studio the members of Astro called home. The booths were ripped, the tables greasy, and the building significantly older than Sanha had been alive.

The Suspect: Minhyuk, a 19 year old male with a curious heart and a mischievous streak. Occasionally more interested in unique food combinations than was really healthy. The kid had an iron stomach and a lack of fear to go with it.

The Victim: an unsuspecting fry.

The following is an account of the travesty, as told by eyewitness Yoon Sanha.  
_________________________________

He did _not_ just do that.

Sanha stared at Minhyuk in horror, unable to control the shock that consumed his features. What he had just witnessed his hyung do was perhaps the most dumbfounding, shocking, sacrilegious act the 17 year old had ever seen.

In just a few seconds, everything his mother had told him about the rules of society had been called into question. Sure, most of the rules were meant to be broken (and were readily broken by the maknae), but this.... This was another level of etiquette altogether.

_One simply does not dip one’s fries into one’s McFlurry._

Surely, Minhyuk must have lost his mind. There was no plausible explanation for why a perfectly normal teenage boy would take such a crisp, salted, fresh-out-of-the-frier fry and mutilate it. Yet, the evidence before Sanha’s young, innocent eyes was undeniable: Minhyuk had done the unthinkable.

As Sanha sat across the booth in shock, Minhyuk hungrily dunked golden fry after golden fry into his slowly melting Oreo McFlurry before shoving them into his mouth, much to the horror of his friend.

“Wuhsron?” Minhyuk asked, entirely oblivious to both the havoc he was recking and the fact that his chipmunk cheeks made his speech entirely indiscernible. Sanha, unable to shift away from the ketchup red and mustard yellow container on which his eyes were locked, merely made a somewhat strangled noise in response. Minhyuk swallowed. “What’s wrong? You want some?” he asked before grabbing a few fries and repeating the torture, holding them out for his friend. 

Sanha, with quivering eyes, looked desperately back and forth between the fries offered to him and those surviving in the container on the table. After a moment’s deliberation, he leapt forward and hastily grappled for the remaining fries, resulting in a hailstorm of potatoes as they flew over the booth, the floor, and his shocked hyung.  
_________________________________

The Bailiff: Bin, a mildly aggressive cinnamon roll with each of his hands clasping the collars of the maknae line. These same hands were also covered in the various condiments Minhyuk and Sanha had used as offensive and defensive weapons, respectively - ketchup being used by the former to regain his purchase, with the side benefit of throwing food, and mustard being used by the latter to vehemently protect the precious, innocent lives of the potatoes in danger of being vandalized by a McFlurry.

The Judge: Jinwoo, a disgruntled 21 year old expert at cleaning up Sanha and Minhyuk’s collective Mess, who happened to have left the McDonald's for a grand total of five minutes before the chaos ensued.

The Verdict: Astro as a collective unit had no business in a McDonald’s in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Guess what? I'm still not the best at writing fanfiction so like hit me with those comments and advice! I'd love and appreciate you forever and ever <3 Also I'm going to apologize in advance for the crappy, uncreative title that's about to be slapped on this thing because I can't come up with anything so sorry XD
> 
> Also, come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.slaymyseoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
